monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Truckin' Pals
Monster Jam Truckin' Pals is a series of wooden and plush toys created by Feld Entertainment. The series, which is aimed at the 2-7 demographic, centers around anthropomorphized versions of some of Monster Jam's most popular trucks, including Grave Digger, Max-D, Monster Mutt, El Toro Loco, and others. The series would make it's unofficial debut in January 2017 as a series of puzzles on the 2017 yearbook. The wooden toys would mark their unofficial debut as part of the Monster Jam World Finals 18 pit party in March 2017. The franchise as a whole debuted in fall of 2017. Aside from Monster Jam events and the Monster Jam Super Store, the toys were sold exclusively at Toys R' Us, but after the company went into liquidation in March 2018, it is currently unknown if the Truckin' Pals series will be sold at other retailers such as Walmart or Target. Characters Grave Digger - Grave Digger is the true leader of the pack. He’s the oldest, most experienced and has been “there and back again.” He’s a naturall talented competitor and is a pro at all asp of Monster Jam. Grave Digger is a veteran who has seen it all. He’s loud, opinionated and has a wicked tongue. He has a str sense of humor that could only come from someone who has gone from the cradle to the grave and beyond! Grave Digger takes on a mentorship role for the other trucks. He’s very giving with advice, and even though he might be a bit rough in his delivery, he has everyone’s best interests at heart. The other members of the team are secretly competing for his attention and compliments. They always want to live up to his expectations, impress him and even more - BEAT him. Special Abilities: Grave Digger can do a donut, producing a dust cloud of thick, green smoke that blinds the competition. Grave Digger has a piercing red gaze that can cause an enemy to become disoriented. Signature: SAVES. This Pal will NOT go down! Catchphrase(s) “I DIG that move!”.”You can DIG yourself out of this!” Group Role: Mentor Max-D - This Machine is dirty, dusty and peppered with scratches and dents, but he runs just fine. In fact, Max-D is more than fine. He’s unstoppable. This monstrosity can barrel into and through anything. He’s a clunky hunk of steel eager to try it all, and even when Max-D falls, he picks himself up and tries again. This truck just simply does not stop, even when he should. He’ll continue smashing and thrashing until he’s down to nothing but bolts. Max-D is the embodiment of the ultimate competitor. Confident, Inspiring and he NEVER gives up. While Grave Digger is the “Paternal” leader of the group and makes all the big decisions, Max-D usually takes charge of the team during intense action, directing them and leading them with his unstoppable determination. Special Abilities: Max-D is one of the toughest Pals. Max-D can also achieve a high-speed somersault where he tucks his tires into his frame and creates a rolling, spiked wrecking ball. Max-D also can shoot fire from his headers. Signature Move: Backflip, Double Backflip! Catchphrase(s): “Punch it to the MAX!” Group Role: Leader Monster Mutt - Monster Mutt is every Truckin’ Pal’s best friend. He’s there for the good times and the bad. He’ll never leave any Pal’s side, and he’ll never give up on those who have found themselve on the wrong side of the track. In this way, Monster Mutt is the true hero, the culmination of all that is friendly, light, empowering and positive in the world. Whenever the moment arises where every other Truckin’ Pal feels the burden of the latest problem, Monster Mutt is the heart of the team that lifts everyone up. He is the inspiration, the friend to those in need, The never-fail buddy, and he always believes in his teammates. Special Abilities:'' ''Monster Mutt can dig underground really fast. He also has an uncanny sense of smell and never forgets someone’s scent. Signature Move: 'Once Monster Mutt starts chasing his tail, everyone knows to watch his awesome donuts. '''Catchphrase(s): '“Even when life gets RUFF, there’s always a bone somewhere.” El Toro Loco - Character description coming soon Pirate's Curse - Character description coming soon Son-uva Digger - Character description coming soon Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Character description coming soon Dragon - Character description coming soon Zombie - Character description coming soon Megalodon - Character description coming soon EarthShaker - Character description coming soon Alien Invasion - Character description coming soon Soldier Fortune - Character description coming soon Monster Mutt Rottweiler - Character description coming soon Mohawk Warrior - Character description coming soon Blue Thunder - Character description coming soon Whiplash - Character info unavailable Gallery 467538FA-9EBE-463B-B44A-F45926B1D754.jpeg|2018 ACTIVITY PAGES 2 C95D4649-34E0-4EC2-96B7-190E038A8960.jpeg|2018 ACTIVITY PAGES 1 C9F104B0-BE27-4A57-A2AB-19B46FC3A893.jpeg|2018 ACTIVITY PAGES 3 7F58327D-D12D-4985-82F3-E92E2159FA7C.jpeg|'2019 ACTIVITY PAGES - SPREAD 1''' “Meet The Pals” 82EC42AA-82C7-479A-917A-6825449FE35B.jpeg 17C5942F-E79C-40EE-B19B-9E13F7802D34.jpeg|Alien Invasion F312324D-9519-4C9D-A233-7AD964E563E5.jpeg|Blue Thunder 4B94E053-4171-422F-A925-3927A33154D0.jpeg|Dragon ADCD967E-B180-49B3-A6DC-6C0846D2F8D0.jpeg|EarthShaker 978F18CD-570E-4DB2-A407-D1871C4360E4.jpeg|El Toro Loco B56C1B3B-3C58-47B2-B803-2415AB361FB2.jpeg|Grave Digger 083177BF-AA11-456E-A132-41C0AC3DFE15.jpeg|Maximum Destruction (Max-D) C780E5FC-0D5E-4487-949C-158DF1F33D7B.jpeg|Megalodon 8F0E15CF-DBA8-4FF5-A70E-D11EDC4E64D5.jpeg|Mohawk Warrior 31683638-671A-45E4-88E1-2DB03B169045.jpeg|Monster Mutt D2AA0B88-81F0-40C3-A685-BE3CAAE1603E.jpeg|Monster Mutt Dalmatian 3E911E62-ABAA-4C70-93C4-031B398A1020.jpeg|Monster Mutt Rottweiler 8F2D8081-4696-4B09-93EC-8F9CD76CD69F.jpeg|Pirate's Curse B7F4CF04-04B3-4450-B1FE-074461617BC9.jpeg|Soldier Fortune F90A43F9-213A-4F70-B72B-5BE96BB56A65.jpeg|Son-uva Digger 5CBF1E19-4F1D-4598-BEB1-3AAB3B5203F7.jpeg|Zombie Trivia *Mohawk Warrior is currently the only sponsored truck to be included in the series, but as the truck originated without a major sponsor, this could be proven otherwise. *To date, Soldier Fortune, Mohawk Warrior and Whiplash are the only trucks in the series in where no toys for their respective character were made, or at the very least, have been unveiled. *Dragon, Monster Mutt Dalmatian and Whiplash are the only female characters in the Truckin' Pals franchise. *Dragon, only for the Truckin' Pals series, is considered a female. All other media refers to it as a male. Category:Monster Truck Toylines